Loving Learning
by JJKMagic
Summary: Demyx's test results are getting worse so he decides to search for a tutor and who could be better than the calm and sexy lover of books, Zexion? ZEMYX, AKUROKU, SORIKU, MENTIONED XEMSAI. YAOI, LEMON. COMPLETE!
1. The Condition

My second fanfic. *yay* This time with my favorite pairing Zemyx/Dexion^^ It's going to have six chapters :)

**Warning: Yaoi, with lemon in the later chapters. Rated T for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, obviously right?**

Anything else? I guess not so please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**

**Loving Learning**

This was bad, really bad! Looking at the last tests Demyx realized that his results were getting worse. They weren't even average they were bad, except the one from the music class of course. He wouldn't dare to screw up the music tests! But for the other subjects… He had to do something! If he wouldn't act now it could only get worse, so if it was already worse it would be worst? Ah well… he shouldn't think about that right now.

In this very moment he stood in the library (yeah Demyx standing in the library is hard to imagine, right?). There was only one reason for him being there: a certain slate haired _lover of books _that was sitting in the most hidden corner, reading a book that the dark blond couldn't even understand if he would read it (what he would never do of course). So he was there in the library watching Zexion… Why? 'Cause he was going to be his tutor! At least if he would go along with it but there were two problems. First: the reserved and unbelievably calm teen was in another class what resulted in second: he hadn't spoken a single word with him (and it was already his second year at this high school!). But straightforward as Demyx was he would simply ask. There's nothing wrong with asking, right? "Zexion..."

The slightly younger teen looked up, confused that someone just spoke to him. One of his blue eyes (the other one was hidden by some strands of hair) met Demyx's blue-green ones while he was waiting for him to say something else but he soon noticed that the other wouldn't say anything so he had to ask him. "Yeah? May I help you?"

"Yes!" He nodded and sat down in front of his, hopefully, tutor-to-be.

"I heard your test results are always the best" The dark blond said grinning.

"Well… that's true but what-"

"Please help me!"

Zexion looked confused at the other male who was suddenly kneeling before him.

"Huh?" Was all he could say.

"If you would help me studying for the next tests I'm sure I would get acceptable results again!"

Zexion looked even more confused. "I shall teach you… or what?"

"Yes!" He replied quickly.

"Well… I don't have a problem with tutoring you-"

"Really?" Demyx nearly leaped for joy.

"But…" The slate haired continued, ignoring the other's outburst completely. "I have one condition"

"What?"

"I want to see the result of your next test. If it's good I'll help you. Meaning you'll have to learn for the next test alone, got it?"

_Learning?_ Demyx wanted to ask but he could stop himself from doing so. Yeah, he definitely wasn't the one for learning that's why he needed a tutor in the first place since he would never be able to defeat his laziness by himself. "Alright but I will take you at your word! You're going to tutor me if I succeed in the next test!" With this Demyx left the library and Zexion concentrated on his book again.

X X X

As soon as the bell rang, marking the end of exhausting school lessons, a dark blond teen rushed to the front gate where he was stopped by a certain green eyed _pyro_ that had been searching for him since lunch break. "Hey, Demy! Where have you been? Ah, doesn't matter! Wanna hang around with us?"

_Us_ meant the redhead and the little blond that was standing next to him. "Sorry no time!" Demyx replied. "I have to learn" He added before he went to take the shortest way home.

"What?" Axel practically yelled. "Demy never learned before!"

"Right. That's why you should leave him be" The redhead promptly calmed down when Roxas said that. "It's good if he finally understands that a good graduation is important. Perhaps you should realize this too"

He just blinked with his green eyes since there was nothing he could have answered._ Professor _Roxas was always perfectly prepared for tests and every single lesson so what should he say? He was just the _pyro_ that was responsible for several burned tables and chairs during chemistry class. Yeah and of course he was proud of it.

Meanwhile Demyx sat at home staring at the notes he took in the last biology class. They were just repeating a topic from middle school: "photosynthesis". He absolutely didn't get it. What was so interesting about the breathing of plants? It was something like the breathing of plants, right? He sighed. Biology had to be the most boring subject there is but it was also the subject with the next upcoming test. He just had to convince Zexion and he knew he could to it! Beating his laziness once wasn't that difficult that what comes after it is difficult. Constantly learning? Impossible at least for him alone. Ah well, he didn't had the time to think about that now. He would learn biology starting now!

X X X

He couldn't believe it, totally couldn't believe it! Demyx never had a "B" before in a biology test! Never had the dark blond believed that his learning could prove to be that effective! It was time to face his, now surely, tutor-to-be again. He put the test in his bag and began to search for Zexion.

It was Friday and school had already ended. He knew that Zexion stayed in school for a few extra hours but apparently he wasn't a member in any study group and Demyx couldn't find him.

He rushed through the school searching in every single room of the 235 rooms the school had. After two hours and 234 rooms he stood, panting, in front of the last door… library.

He suddenly wanted to slap himself for being stupid enough to forget that! He had found him in the library the last time he spoke with him and it was obvious that the _lover of books _would be here today… as always. He shrugged it off. It was surely just his excitement that made him forget it. He didn't waste time to catch his breath and simply entered the room.

There sat the slate haired teen but this time on one of the first desks in the library since no one would interrupt him at a time like this… normally. He looked up from the book he was reading when he heard panting and the sound of steps coming closer. Demyx, who was just approaching him, looked exhausted.

"Do you have a problem?" He asked slightly worried.

"Yeah… finding you"

He put a hand on Zexion's shoulder as if he needed help to steady himself while sitting down on the chair next to him, letting his bag fall on the ground. Normally Zaxion would have cursed at him for touching him (no one was allowed to touch him!) but he didn't. He wasn't sure why though.

"I'm always here"

"Yeah, figured that"

The younger teen looked at him confused. "Why were you searching for me?"

"Ah, right!"

He bent down to search for the test in his bag. Once he found it he pulled it out and showed it to Zexion with a big grin on his face.

Zexion glanced with one eye over the paper. "Don't get to excited, Demyx" He said, chuckling faintly.

"Come on! I rarely get any B's!"

"Oh, I can imagine that" The younger male replied.

"Hey wait, you know my name!"

"Huh? Yeah, heard it once…"

"But you never used my name before!"

"Actually I just recalled it" He pointed at the name on the test.

Demyx sighed. Well, probably he should be happy that Zexion even knew his name.

"Where did you hear it?"

"Well, I saw you at the school festival last year" He answered. "You were playing one of your songs and for a moment I actually thought you were great-"

"What? Really?"

Demyx was aware that he just disrupted the other teen again but he couldn't do anything about his excitement.

"But I saw your name when the exam results were posted and realized you're just as much as an idiot as everyone else"

"Come on, Zexy! You're being mean!"

_Did I just use that nickname?_ He asked himself immediately.

"Don't call me that!"

_Yeah, I did_ Demyx answered himself.

"Okay, sorry" He replied sheepishly.

"Anyway I will do my best to change that fact" Zexion said, returning to the original topic.

"Right! You're my tutor now, aren't you?"

"Well, you fulfilled the condition so I guess I have no choice"

Demyx chuckled. "With your help I'm sure I'll become a genius!"

"Right." Zexion was obviously unconvinced.

"I'll meet you Monday after school"

He didn't wait for a reply and turned his attention to the book he was still holding.

"Okay, I'll see ya then" With this Demyx left the library and headed home.

* * *

**First chapter done! They were talking quite much at the end, weren't they? xD**

**If you noticed mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them^^**

**Anything else? Yeah, please review! ^_^**


	2. Just Studying?

**Warning: It's still Yaoi...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Monday could have been a totally normal day if Demyx wouldn't be afraid to meet Zexion. Well, not afraid just nervous, really nervous. It was a strange feeling for the dark blond who was open-minded and straightforward and got along well with everyone. The bell rang and cut off his thoughts. School was over, time to see his tutor... He sighed subconsciously.

"Hey Demy!"

_Not again…_ He thought annoyed. Since he had started learning instead of hanging around with Axel and Roxas the redhead would get on his nerves, asking every single day if he would hang around with them. Yes, he used to but not anymore. He wouldn't have time to spend the whole afternoon with his friends if he wanted to graduate. Roxas approved his change of mind totally, he was even proud that the musician had finally recognized the serious side of life. So why couldn't the _pyro_ understand him too? He had been in the club with them at the weekend like he used to but he had also explained that he wouldn't have time during the week. Axel was just annoying and Demyx hadn't even started studying with his tutor yet!

"No, I don't have time" He said before Axel could even ask him.

"But you don't learn anymore, right? The test result was good and you didn't study at the weekend"

"Yeah, because I have found a tutor and now I'm going to see him" With this Demyx left the ,ignoring the confused Axel.

Meanwhile the _lover of books _stood already at the front gate, waiting. And he surely caught the attention of the students who were wandering what he was waiting for or more likely who. He was famous for being independent, spending several hours in the library and going home whenever he wanted to… and always alone. A group of upperclassmen walked past him asking: "Ohhh, are you waiting for your girlfriend?" And as soon as they said it Zexion knew that other students would spread rumours about that non-existing girlfriend in the future. The upperclassmen laughed loudly and it was hard for the slate haired teen to ignore them. Their stupid laughter interrupted his thoughts time and time again.

Where was Demyx? What took him so long? Had he forgotten about him?

Zexion sighed. With all this guys gawking at him he felt like the attraction of a circus. Suddenly someone grabbed his wrist and startled him by dragging him down the street. The slate haired teen looked confused into oceanic blue eyes.

"Demyx?"

"Sorry, they're just annoying…"

There seriously was someone able to annoy Demyx? Zexion was easily annoyed, for example if someone disrupted him while he was reading, but Demyx? He was sociable and everyone's friend. How could someone actually annoy a Demyx?

Probably the redhead was the one to blame. Axel and Roxas were always hanging around with the _musician_ and the blond didn't seem like an annoying brat. Zexion had talked to him once and thought he was quite intelligent and gentle...

His thoughts were cut of when Demyx said something but he didn't realize his words.

"Sorry… what did you say?" He asked.

"I'm living down the street. We should get going" Demyx's eyes sparkled brightly in the sunlight as he smiled. A slight blush appeared on Zexion's cheeks. He shook his head in thought. He was just acting like an idiot!

"Right. Lead the way" He replied turning away from those eyes...

X X X

Demyx was quite embarrassed when the other teen entered his room… his messy room. His guitar lay in the middle of the room surrounded by an impressive amount of sheets of paper containing his half finished songs.

"Sorry for the mess" He said, collecting his songs and putting them on his desk.

"A genius lives in chaos" Zexion replied.

"What? You too?"

"No"

Right. It should have been obvious that Zexion disliked disorder.

"Um… why don't you have a seat?"

The smallerteen sat down on the chair Demyx offered him which was also the only one in the room.

"Could you show me your notes?" Zexion then asked.

The dark blond grabbed his bag and took out his folder that contained… rather few notes, and handed them to Zexion who glanced through them.

"I think we should start here…"

X X X

A few weeks had passed. Demyx was proud of his test results and his kind-of-friendship with Zexion. Life could hardly be any better.

Meanwhile Roxas went through hell. Fault was a sobbing, whining and crying redhead. "Roxy-y! Demy doesn't like us anymore!" He whined protracting the "y" in the blonde's name. Roxas had preferred to ignore him but Axel annoyed him every single day always with the same whining. It was slowly but surely unnerving. If Axel wouldn't stop crying right now he would just have to kill him!

"Roxy-y! He's always hanging around with that Zexion guy!"

"Oh, shut up Axel! They're studying together! S-T-U-D-Y-I-N-G! Something you haven't even heard of!"

Axel looked shocked. "What? They're… they're studying?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, Axel. Since three weeks! Haven't you noticed?"

Roxas looked at the confused redhead. So he hadn't noticed. What had he been thinking the two were doing? He should know that Demyx wouldn't abandon his friends just because he had found a new one.

"Impossible!" The redhead muttered.

Roxas concluded that it was impossible Axel hadn't noticed, not that he didn't believe what the blond had said.

- Axel's P.O.V. –

That's impossible! Demyx and Zexion are a couple and I'm the last one who realizes it? Alright... they're just "studying" together but they can't fool me. No wonder Demyx doesn't want to hang around with us anymore. I'm not even angry at him. He should've just said something! I'm the perfect matchmaker! Zexion is kinda cute but I really hadn't expected him to be Demyx's type. I should keep an eye on them. Hopefully Roxas doesn't mind me skipping the karate lesson... I have something better to do…

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, you get a fluffy third chapter in return I promise!

Btw Axel is going to be my commentator from now on xD

**Anyway please review!**


	3. A Date?

Thanks for your review XkingdomheartsSRRX. Now it's time to really get started! xD

**Warning: Yaoi and I'm not going to change that. xD Some swearing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place one year after the first and the second and it's mostly from Demyx's point of view so I kind of changed the style of writing.

* * *

**Demyx sat in his room listening to Zexion who explained the new topic they discussed in math class. But the dark blond had some serious trouble concentrating right now. Zexion was the perfect tutor, that was out of the question! With his help he had managed to attend the last year of high school, with good grades on top of that! But why, oh why, did he have to be that sexy? His soft lips were hypnotizing Demyx so he was unable to listen to the words they were forming. How would it feel like to touch them? To be touched? To simply kiss them?

Of course he wouldn't dare to try. He wasn't that stupid and he wasn't gay! At least he didn't used to be… and he still didn't consider himself gay. And yet he was attracted to the slate haired teen, that was also out of the question! He would even dare to say he loved Zexion but…

"Demyx!"

His thoughts were interrupted. "What is it, Zexy?" He asked. Yeah, Zexion allowed him to use that nickname now. He still hated it when Axel called him that though.

"You're staring at me!" The slate haired male replied.

"I'm just listening to you" He defended himself.

"Then could you please listen to me _without _staring at me?" Zexion was agitated.

"Yeah… sorry"

X X X

... He couldn't. He just couldn't! He couldn't take his eyes off him so he just closed them for a moment for some… mental preparation, right!

"Demyx?" Zexion's voice sounded threatening so Demyx opened his eyes again.

"Yeah…?"

"Are you an idiot?" The slightly younger teen looked beyond agitated now. "I said you should stop staring at me but I didn't say anything about closing your eyes! I'm trying to explain you something here!" He complained.

"Right. Sorry" Demyx replied. He just hoped that this day would end soon.

X X X

Demyx hadn't come. Zexion waited for two hours sitting in the library as usual since they had realized that meeting at the front gate was a really stupid idea. But today… Demyx hadn't come. What was so bad about him not coming anyway?

Zexion sighed subconsciously. Demyx could've at least said something! The slate haired male was angry, disappointed and he didn't even know why. It's not like he was depending on Demyx. Perhaps the dark blond was depending on _him _but not the other way round!

"Stupid" Zexion muttered. He realized that he couldn't concentrate on the book that he had wanted to read so he decided to go home. He put the book back where it belonged and left the library.

He didn't need Demyx. Why had this thought even crossed his mind? It was nonsense. Zexion was about to reach the front gate when suddenly…

"Zexion!"

He turned to see a small blond running towards him.

"Roxas? What's the matter?" He asked confused.

"Good thing I found you. I thought you already left school"

"You were searching for me? Why?" Zexion asked.

"Demyx isn't going to go to school tomorrow and he hasn't been today" Roxas replied.

"Why?" The slate haired male cursed himself for sounding worried.

"He's sick" Roxas said simply.

"Sick?" Zexion asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, one of his rare illnesses. They occur every few years"

Every few years… this words made him realize that the blond knew Demyx for many years, several years more than Zexion...

"Anyway, Demyx wanted me to inform you and you shouldn't worry about him… Zexy"

Roxas smirked. It was strange for him to use that nickname but on rare occasions like that it was better… more personal. It wasn't like they were friends (he wasn't sure about that part) but they were close nonetheless.

"Right. Then you should go home now. You surely didn't plan wasting time on searching for me, did you… Roxy?" Zexion said grinning slightly.

"You're right. Axel would kill me if he knew I'm still at school"

Roxas turned but looked one last time at Zexion asking: "See you tomorrow?"

The slate haired male just nodded in response. He used to spend more time with Demyx's friends anyway.

X X X

Now he lay there staring at the ceiling of his room. He took a quick look at the alarm clock. School would be over soon… Demyx sighed. This was so boring! And no, he didn't skip school because he couldn't bear to see Zexion anymore without pouncing on him. He had thought about that before but this sickness had been ahead of him. Good thing he didn't skip school or he would just have had to realize how boring that was.

And instead of being happy that he wouldn't see Zexion for a while he missed him. The face he used to see every day in the past year except for the weekends he had spend with his friends. He missed his friends too. They didn't even come to look for him! Roxas would only drop by if there was important homework and Axel… well Axel would hang around with Roxas not even noticing that Demyx was missing. It looked like the two had become even closer since Demyx had started to meet Zexion. Damn it, his friends were probably gay too! This wasn't helping at all!

Suddenly the doorbell rang interrupting his thoughts. Well… his parents weren't home yet so not much of a choice but to open the door himself. He got out of the bed, slowly walking towards the door and opening it...

Oh crap! He should've looked who stood in front of the door before opening it!

"Z-Zexy?" He asked disbelieving. And what on earth was wrong with Zexion's outfit? A black tank top and skinny jeans? Did he want to torture him?

"What's this?" Demyx asked desperately.

Zexion looked confused. "It's called street clothing, stupid"

What? Demyx knew Zexion for over a year and yet he couldn't recall to have seen him wearing something else than this boring black school uniform before?

"Oh right, sorry" He replied embarrassed.

"What are you doing here anyway? I hope you don't expect me to study in the few days I'm sick in my life"

"No, don't worry. I don't want to catch that illness of yours" Zexion replied.

"Then what-"

"It's called a visit, you know? May I come in?"

Wait! Zexion was really visiting him for no reason? Or perhaps even because he was sick?

"Um… off course"

He made room for Zexion to step in.

X X X

Idiot! What was he doing just sitting there like this? Zexion obviously didn't know what to do and it was driving Demyx insane. The slate haired teen looked around like he hadn't seen this room ever before. Well, he surely hadn't seen it with a Demyx lying in his bed before.

"So… how are you feeling?" He suddenly asked.

Demyx was confused. Oh right, he was sick, wasn't he? He had almost forgotten that fact with Zexion standing in front of his door all of a sudden.

"I'm okay… there's just this annoying headache"

"Hm…" Zexion replied thoughtful. It wasn't much of a reply though…

"You really don't have to waste your time on me"

"Am I annoying you?"

Huh? Demyx shook his head. Why would Zexion think that?

"No, of course not. You're just… too kind. I mean, isn't there anything else you should do in your free time?"

Zexion thought about it a while. "No, I think not"

"What about your parents?" Demyx suddenly asked. His parents were always complaining about him never doing the housework and all…

"I live alone" The slate haired male replied.

"What? How? You never told me"

"You never asked"

Zexion was right. Demyx would've never believed that someone his age lived alone. Wouldn't it be difficult with still going to school and all?

"My parents are paying the rent, don't worry" Zexion said.

"But why?" He asked. Why would Zexion want to live alone?

"Problems. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Absolutely" Demyx replied quickly.

Zexion smiled. "Thanks"

The dark blond blushed deeply. Oh my god, Zexion really just smiled!

"Zexion… would you want… to go for a dinner… with me?" Demyx stuttered.

Zexion looked confused. "What?"

The slightly taller teen cursed himself for asking in the first place. Zexion was totally irritating him, making him loose control over his feelings and apparently over his mouth as well.

"I want to invite you for dinner" He said lowly.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Crap! Because you're my friend? Because you helped me that much? Because you…

"Because I love you!" He blurted.

X X X

"Because I love you!" Demyx blurted.

Zexion blushed. "Me too…" He replied softly.

"What?"

"I-I mean I want to go for a dinner with you too" He corrected himself. He wasn't in love with Demyx! He wasn't… was he?

Demyx smiled at him. "Right. We will go as soon as I recover from that stupid illness"

His oceanic blue eyes sparkled.

"Right… I should go now…"

Something strange definitely happened just know… Was he going to have a date?

* * *

Muahahaha, I guess you could call that a cliffhanger xD (Please don't mind my evil laughing)

**Sora and Riku are going to have their appearance in the next chapter.  
**

**Please review :)  
**


	4. The Beginning of a New Life

Thanks Espresso Marie for your review! I really appriciated it!

I'm still wondering why I end up writing the chapters of this story from late in the evening to early in the morning...

**Warning: Yaoi, yeah again xD And some mild swearing I guess... somewhere  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter is from Zexion's point of view and later Axel, my little announcer, is going to have his second appearance xD

* * *

**It was awkward, really awkward, standing in front of a restaurant like this waiting for his… date? He was unable to distract himself from that unpleasant feeling, his heart fluttering in his chest.

How could this have happened? How could Demyx have fallen in love with him? There was nothing attractive about him at all! He was just the unsociable _lover of books_, no one talked to him and absolutely no one would even get the idea to want a relationship with him!

Zexion didn't consider the gender of the person that had fallen in love with him an important fact, indeed it didn't matter at all. But he knew that his reserved and harsh manner made it difficult for girls to approach him but until now he hadn't even thought about love so it had been irrelevant for him. But then why? Why did _this_ happen?

"Zexion"

He turned just to look into those oceanic blue eyes that were sparkling at him.

Oh my God…

X X X

This unpleasant feeling just wouldn't leave him, no, it got worse when he sat face to face with that dark blond that confused him more than he would admit it.

Did he really wear a jacket? Zexion hadn't expected that Demyx even possessed something like that! And why, just why, was there this annoying little candle in the middle of the table creating the atmosphere of a candlelight dinner?

Zexion was embarrassed, a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. He just wished the ground would open and swallow him up.

"Zexy, you're so quiet" Demyx commented.

"I'm famous for being quiet"

"Yeah but you were never quiet toward me" The dark blond replied.

"I was just explaining you something"

"Right but it's talking nonetheless!"

This was too much! Why did Demyx have to argue about something like that right now? Zexion couldn't even think properly. He didn't know what he should say. He couldn't talk right now, he was too embarrassed!

"Why…? Why do you…?" The slate haired teen muttered, unable to complete the sentence.

"Zexy?"

The deeply blushed teen looked up to see Demyx leaning forward slightly as if he wanted to whisper something into his ear and Zexion knew it was a trick and yet he leaned forward too. He wasn't surprised when their lips met but simply overwhelmed. But why? A kiss didn't mean anything! But perhaps he just thought so because he hadn't been in love before.

Demyx pulled back, slightly blushed but smiling widely. "I love you" He whispered.

Why? When did this happen?

He didn't know why but he just couldn't pull back.

They had left the restaurant an hour ago. Since then they were standing in some corner of the street kissing. He couldn't really understand it but Demyx's lips on his own felt… good, it felt right. It was what he wanted, what he _needed_.

But what felt Demyx when he licked over his pale lips asking for entrance? And why didn't he doubt that the dark blond simply loved him when he granted it? Their tongues were battling for dominance but in the end no one won. They were satisfied with just touching the other, feeling them, tasting them. He pulled back when he ran out of oxygen.

"I love you" Zexion said and he meant it. It felt right so it was, it had to be.

X X X

Zexion was sitting alone in his class room. The others had already left so he used the chance and tried to finish reading his book.

"Hey Zexion!"

The slate haired male looked up when a teen with bright silver, almost white, hair approached him.

"Riku, what is it?"

His class mate had some papers in his hand. "The Graduation ceremony is in two weeks. You have to prepare the first part of the speech" Riku answered.

Right. At the graduation ceremony the three best students had to stand on the stage. Two of them gave a speech; the third one mostly presented something else.

"Sure. What about you?" Zexion asked.

"I don't have to worry about it" The silver haired male replied mysteriously and put the papers on Zexion's desk.

Riku wasn't among the three best? But the other students nearly hated him as much as the slate haired teen; Zexion for studying and reading everything he could get and Riku for being a genius without having to learn. The students that had to be in the same class as the two geniuses were nearly consumed with envy.

Zexion looked at the papers curiously. Riku was only the fourth on the list; Roxas was the second and the third…

"What? That can't be!" He said disbelieving.

"Why do you doubt it? You were his tutor after all" Riku replied grinning.

Demyx? But how could that be? Demyx sucked at school, that was why he had asked Zexion to help him in the first place!

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about what I could perform at the ceremony. Our _musician _surely has no problem with that" The silver haired male stated. He looked pretty happy that he hadn't to do it. "By the way, Sora has to lock that room now so you should be going"

The mentioned teen had just entered the room.

"Right. That's what I planned anyway"

He looked at the brunette boy who was responsible for the spare key, closing and opening doors when no teachers were around and so on. Zexion always wondered about the boy's interest for keys. Did he want to become locksmith or something?

Sora didn't even notice him. He just stared at the silver haired male when Zexion left the room.

Ah, that was it…

What a strange couple. Sora still looked like a kid and Riku was obviously ahead of his age. Still Zexion couldn't help but think that they were a cute couple too. He smiled subconsciously when he walked through the corridors of the school.

X X X

Zexion really hated it being the center of attention, all those students looking at him while he gave a speech. A speech that meant so much for the soon-to-be-adults; leaving school, starting a new life and even finding love and raising a family… He couldn't help but smile at the part about love. The slate haired male took a quick glance at Demyx who was standing to his right. The dark blond looked at him but the students in front of the stage wouldn't notice it since he hid it pretty well.

He looked thoughtful and Zexion wondered what Demyx could be thinking about at a moment like this...

Something rather unexpected he noticed when Demyx suddenly put his hands on Zexion's waist and kissed him… in front of everyone. Zexion was totally surprised and even more so was the audience.

He didn't care what the others thought about him, it was interesting to see their reactions though. The girls just smiled or didn't even care. A few boys, but obviously the minority, looked angry even disgusted. There were some homophobes at school after all.

The majority, among them the little Sora, blushed deeply and some, like Riku, didn't show any reaction whatsoever. But all of the parents were definitely more shocked than their almost adult children.

Zexion was relieved he couldn't see Demyx's parents among them. He didn't know if the dark blond had told them he was gay or at least in a relationship with another man…

X X X

Roxas, who was standing left to Zexion, sighed. It didn't look like they would stop making out in the next minutes so he finished Zexion's part of the speech and added his own as if it was planned like that all along. He just hoped that Axel didn't get any stupid ideas since he couldn't find the redhead among the students.

Roxas was rather surprised that Demyx even realized the end of the speech, pulling away from his lover. Zexion looked almost disappointed when the dark blond took a chair and his guitar to perform his task of the ceremony.

Axel listened from afar. He waited for the end of the ceremony, noticing that something unusual happened but didn't care about it at all. He had his own plan. This was his last day at school after all and as soon as the ceremony ended he would make it a day worth remembering… **(A/N: I leave it up to your imagination what Axel did after the ceremony ^_^)**

- Axel's P.O.V. -

Wow, I can't believe I graduated from school two months ago!

Roxas bought the club we used to go to and it's our home now. What? You wonder how Roxas could do such a thing just after leaving school? Well, it was kinda funny. Some strange guy offered him to work as a model and the fee was… well amazing. Roxas quit immediately after his first assignment though. Man, we could've become rich I tell you! But he prefers to be private tutor… that reminds me of something…

Anyway Roxas has found a new hobby and it's neither tutoring nor working as a model! No, he's become the greatest supporter of the SoRiku pairing! He tells me everything and I mean everything! Every hug, every kiss, he must be stalking them to get all those information! I didn't know but it looks like Sora and Roxas are pretty close. They were in the same class so I guess that's possible...

Now I remember what this whole _private tutoring _thing reminded me of. The way our little Zemyx couple got together of course!

They moved in together. Yeah, in Zexion's apartment since he lived alone and all. His apartment is rather big and cozy; at least that's what Demyx told me. But still the two of them hang around here pretty often, for example right now. I don't mind, they're our friends after all but dare them to steal my private time with Roxy! Then I'm kicking them out personally! But right now Roxy isn't here and they are… discussing something. I guess it has something to do with Zexion's future.

… Oh sorry, I thought I heard something. Must've been my imagination…

Whoa! No it wasn't my imagination. Just know a certain slate haired guy rushed through the front door without saying bye…

I guess I should go talk to Demyx then…

- Axel's P.O.V. End -

Demyx was sitting in his guest room in the club. Yeah, Roxas and Axel let him borrow this room with Zexion since they dropped by almost daily and his friends didn't need that much space for themselves anyway.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door, through the same door Zexion had walked just seconds ago.

"Yeah?"

His redheaded friend entered the room and leaned against the door after he had closed it.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked worried.

Demyx sighed. "Zexion wants to go to a college in a town I haven't even heard of. I would only see him during vacation but I don't want to be separated from him for such a long time" He explained.

"Can't you find a solution on this problem?"

"I wanted to move there but his parents wouldn't allow him to give up the apartment"

Axel chuckled.

"What's funny about this?" Demyx hissed.

"Nothing, sorry. I just remembered you totally ignored your family when they didn't allow you to move so I guess would be easy for you to ignore his family too, wouldn't it?"

"We couldn't pay the rent ourselves. I'm just some jobless musician after all…" The dark blond replied.

"I see… and why did he…?"

Demyx sighed again. "He says I'm an egoist. He expects more from his life and I would be too selfish to understand him"

"I'm sorry… I wished I could help you" Axel said. He had never been good at helping and sometimes he couldn't help but feel useless.

Demyx shook his head. "Don't worry. A t least he agreed to resolve this problem between us before he makes a decision…"

- Axel's P.O.V. -

Poor little Demy… If I wouldn't know it better I would say Zexy is some heartless asshole.

But I know they can overcome any obstacle. Yeah, I mean Demyx's parents didn't even have a chance to stop him. They had been shocked when he said he wanted to move in with his tutor. "You don't even know him!" They had said. Yeah, they really did! But Zexion was in their house like… every day? "I do! I love him!" Demy had countered. I didn't even know that our little Demy could be that cool. It's a pity I didn't see it. Roxas told me. Demyx never spoke about that with me… I wonder why? Aren't I the trust worthiest person here?

* * *

Axel saved his best joke for last xD Btw If he knows about Zemyx and Soriku... does he know about Akuroku too? xDD

**There are probably two more chapters. ****Please review^^  
**


	5. Simply Love

It took longer than I expected but you get a long lemony chapter in return. :-D Hipular and Kiba94 wanted Zexion to be seme so Zexion is seme, it's that simple!**  
**

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon (Yeah, I know you've been waiting for it. Don't even try to deny it! xD)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Heart and so on...**

**A/N: For the first and only time we get to "hear" Zexion's thoughts in his point of view! *yay* **

Zexion: I don't want to.

Me: You have to! We want a proper apology for causing poor little Demy to cry.

Zexion: I make him cry?

Me: Yep, at the very beginning of this chapter.

Zexion: ...

Me: Well, please enjoy this, probably, penultimate chapter of "Loving Learning"! ^_^

* * *

Demyx cried…

Axel heard him but he didn't know how to help him so he just stood there in front of his door listening to his friend's sobbing.

Damn it! Zexion should know how sensitive Demyx was! Why had the both of them to argue in his house anyway? Alright, it was the house of Roxas _and_ him but it's the same.

The redhead's heart almost broke. He could nearly hear how the tears of the dark blond fell to the ground.

That was enough, he had to find Zexion and make him apologize!

With that in mind he left to search for the slate haired male.

- Zexion's P.O.V. -

_I'm sorry. I really am and I can't stand my little Demy crying…_

I take one last deep breath before I step through the door that's between my and my sobbing lover.

_Oh, just why had this redhead to come and drag me back here?_

Demyx sits on the bed in the exact same position he sat when I had left. I sit down next to him and pull him into my arms.

"I'm sorry Demyx, please don't cry"

He stops sobbing for a moment to look into my eyes. His beautiful oceanic blue eyes are red from crying.

"Zexy…" He murmurs sobbing. "Please don't leave me!"

My hearts breaks.

"I'll never leave you, Demy" I assure him, pulling him closer.

"But I don't want to be separated from you, not even for a day!"

I put a hand on the top of his head so he can rest his head safely against my chest.

_No, I can't give into him now. My life is still waiting for me…_

"I don't want you to go, Zex" He whispers.

_Why does he have to be so cute? It's the purest torture!_

"I don't want to be separated from you either, Dem. But I can't stay with you yet…"

_What should I do if I simply stayed here? I don't even know what I want to become yet! Demyx never had that problem. Everyone knew he would become a musician and he did but I don't know what will become of me. And the one that said that librarian would be the perfect occupation for me was an idiot! I love books, yeah I really do, but that's the most boring job I could think of. Alright the silence in a library is really alluring but I need something to do, you know?_

_Just why does he have to cry because of it?_

"If you really don't want me to go, I won't"

I hope it was no mistake to say that.

He looks at me and suddenly stopped crying.

"Really?" He asks.

_Good God… please make him think about what I want too._

I look at him, nodding slowly. He, in return, looks at me and I just can't seem to read in his eyes this time before he nuzzles against my chest again.

_Oh, why does he have to be so cute?__ Sometimes I hate him for that…_

- Zexion's P.O.V. End -

He sat there on the step at the entrance of the formerly club…

Perhaps he was waiting or he just wanted to be alone. But the first was more likely.

Axel sighed and went over to him, sitting down next to him.

"So… he left?" The redhead asked.

His friend nodded slightly.

"I thought he would stay if you wanted him to?"

"I don't want him to be unhappy, that's all" Demyx replied.

"So, you're waiting for him?"

The dark blond looked confused. "Of course I am! There's no other one for me!" He said agitated.

"Right…"

It became silent around them for a while...

"So… have you done it yet?" Axel suddenly asked.

"Of course not!" Demyx replied startled.

"There's nothing _of course _about it"

"Yeah, not for you…"

"Not for me… that sounds like I'm some brainless fucker" The redhead complained.

"Sorry… you know what I mean"

"I guess you're right… But you won't tell me that you didn't want it yet?"

Demyx blushed.

"So what kept you?" Axel asked smirking.

"Zexion isn't ready for it, I guess… You know, we're expecting more from this love than just sex"

"Whoa, now you're speaking way too poetically for me!"

The redhead laughed. "I wouldn't survive that. I mean, now you're waiting for him without being within him before"

The dark blond's blush deepened. "Who says Zexion is bottom?"

"Oh, is he not?"

"I don't know!" He replied quickly. "And I don't care right now…"

"Right. When is he coming back?"

"His first vacation starts June"

"What? But that's such a long time!"

Oh, he was such an idiot!

"Right" Demyx said sadly.

"Well… at least the weather should be nice by then…"

The dark blond stared at the ground.

Zexion should be proud to have such a patient lover.

X X X

Zexion sat alone at a table. This really reminded him of school… It was much better though. His courses were really interesting. He still preferred to be alone though. Sometimes he spoke with Vexen, his senior, about his work and theories. The blond was really intelligent but pretty much the strangest guy he knew. Zexion preferred his presence though if he could avoid a certain someone in return.

This certain someone had the same courses as the slate haired male and used every chance he got to stare at him. He really just stared. He hadn't said a single word to Zexion yet!

This guy had silver hair and his name was Xemnas and that's pretty much all Zexion knew about him.

"Zexy! Are you coming?" Vexen shouted through the room.

Right. There was this project Vexen wanted him to help him with.

"Yeah, I'm coming…"

He stood up and left the room with the long-haired male.

Oh, he hated those long corridors and every time he found a new reason for it. Today it was the high possibility to meet the person you wanted to avoid. Vexen didn't even notice him but Zexion couldn't ignore the stare of the silver haired man when he walked past him. He felt awkward, this gaze nearly frightened him.

"Hey, are you feeling sick?" Vexen asked.

"Huh? No, I'm fine"

At least as long as Xemnas wouldn't appear again.

Good thing vacation would start soon…

X X X

It felt good to be home again. Even the air at the station seemed to be welcoming him.

He was home after what seemed like an eternity. Now there was only one thing missing.

"Demyx…"

He smiled when the dark blond pounced on him, hugging and kissing him passionately, before he could even say anything else. Right, talking wasn't needed in this moment. Instead they were just kissing… in front of everyone again. Zexion was kind of used to it already.

After some minutes, that seemed like a second compared to the time they had been separated, Demyx pulled back. His oceanic blue eyes sparkled.

Oh, how he had missed that.

"Zexy, Zexy! Come on, come on! I've been waiting for you. That stupid train came ten seconds too late!"

Zexion just smiled. Something about that "absence makes the heart grow fonder" was true after all. He was happy and nearly started laughing when his lover dragged him towards the exit of the station impatiently…

X X X

"Come on, Demy! Where are we going? You don't have to show me around the city like I've never been here before"

They were walking through the city for hours now and Zexion was exhausted.

"You can rest later, Zexy. The day isn't over yet!" Demyx replied cheerfully.

He was a bundle of energy, like always. Why was he dragging him into the park though? It has never been interesting; it was nothing more than a big green meadow and a few trees anyway. This place had always been boring.

"Come on Zex, it's not much further"

What was not much further? Zexion gave up complaining; he couldn't do anything but following his lover that was walking across the meadow. Suddenly Demyx stopped in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

Demyx turned, holding some kind of scarf in his hand.

"Oh, please no…"

"Come on, it's a surprise" The dark blond said smiling at him.

Zexion couldn't believe that he actually allowed Demyx to blindfold him!

They walked a few meters before he was unblindfolded again and he couldn't believe what he saw. A picnic blanket, a picnic bag… in the middle of the meadow, nothing else far and wide.

"You like it?"

"It's great" Zexion replied. "But why here? Here's…"

"Nothing but the two of us" Demyx finished the sentence smiling.

Zexion blushed slightly. "You're right… It's wonderful"

Demyx smile grew wider.

Nothing was worth more than this togetherness, simply lying together their fingers entwined and staring at the still light blue night sky; only a few dark clouds were to be seen.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah… but it has been while since the last time"

The slate haired male chuckled. "I love you, love you so much"

He leaned over his lover to place a soft kiss on his lips.

The oceanic blue eyes sparkled. "I love you too, Zexy"

X X X

Demyx was ever so cheerful when they arrived at their apartment. He complained about being lonely without Zexion but his lover knew he was annoying Axel everyday he wasn't there.

They barely stepped through the door before Demyx started pouncing on him. They exchanged breathtaking kisses and his tongue slid along Zexion's lower lip, asking for entrance. But the slate haired male refused to part his lips. Instead Zexion's tongue entwined his and they shared an open-mouthed kiss. He used his chance to explore the sweet interior of the dark blond's mouth.

He pushed Demyx against the wall, gentle but urging, and felt how aroused his lover was.

"Zexy…" He whispered, sliding his hands down Zexion's arms.

"Do you want me?" He purred and Zexion gasped when his hands slid beneath his shirt.

He felt his member reacting to Demyx's caresses and he couldn't bring himself to say no. The slate haired male wouldn't decline the offer his lover had made with that question.

"Yes" He breathed into his ear and saw Demyx tense up for a moment. When he looked up at him he smiled innocently but with lust in his eyes.

Zexion led his lover to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed immediately. They shared a passionate kiss, his hands moving to the hem of Demyx's shirt. He broke the kiss to pull the article of clothing off of his body. Zexion took his time to admire the slender frame of his lover before he began to cover the soft skin with his kisses.

Demyx gasped and moaned when he felt Zexion's tongue gently licking at his nipple. He slightly pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel his lover's skin as well. Zexion quickly removed his shirt and continued to place soft kisses on Demyx's skin. The dark blond's hands slid across his chest, squeezing his lover's nipples in a playful manner and enjoying the soft moans the man above him emitted. He groaned when Zexion touched his still clothed groin teasingly.

The slate haired male fumbled with Demyx's belt when his lover suddenly pulled him down to kiss his neck and then bite it. With the belt undone the pants were removed rather quickly, followed by his boxers. Demyx blushed but forgot his embarrassment immediately when Zexion began to stroke his member softly, the sensation flooding through his body.

He moaned and tugged at his lover's pants, wanting more. Reluctantly Zexion pulled back to take them off, freeing his erection from the annoying material. Seconds later he was on top of his lover again, their erections rubbing against each other.

Demyx felt his orgasm build up, needing release soon. He needed Zexion within him _now._

"Zexion" He gasped.

The slate haired male noticed the precum leaking from his lover's member while he continued to stroke it gently.

"Do you have lube?" He asked.

Demyx nodded. Unable to speak without moaning he pointed to the bedside dresser. Zexion found the tube quickly and coated three of his fingers with the lubricant.

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you" He said, placing a soft kiss on Demyx's lips before he entered his lover with a finger.

The taller male gasped at the intrusion. Zexion waited for him to adjust to his finger and began moving it in and out. His lover moaned softly and he added another finger starting to stretch his walls in a scissor-like motion. After a while he added his third finger.

Demyx moaned when he found the spot him that gave him the most pleasure. Zexion removed his fingers much to the dark blond's disappointment and prepared himself to enter his lover, coating his member with the clear liquid.

Still stroking Demyx's member he thrust into his lover slowly. Demyx moaned loudly when he felt pleasure mixed with pain.

Zexion waited for his lover to give him permission to move further. When his lover pulled him down for a kiss he knew what Demyx wanted to tell him with that. He pulled back and thrust into him again, moving slowly; careful so he wouldn't hurt him.

Demyx moaned, digging his nails into his lover's shoulders; encouraging him to move faster. When Zexion thrust into him again he hit that sensitive spot within him.

He arched his back off the bed longingly. "Zexy!"

Kissing his lover passionately Zexion grabbed Demyx's member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

He felt Demyx's walls clenching around his erection when the dark blond spilled his seed between their bodies. With one last thrust Zexion came, releasing into his lover.

He pulled out of him, resting next to his heavy panting lover. Zexion leaned over him, looking into those oceanic blue eyes to see the lust still reflected within them.

Slowly coming down from their sexual high they shared another passionate kiss.

"I love you" Zexion whispered into his lover's ear.

Demyx chuckled and smiled at him, innocently as always.

"I love you too"

* * *

Actually I wanted this chapter to be longer, yup even longer, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting^^

**Reviews are welcomed as always :-)**


	6. I want to be with You

I told dark and light heart I would get this chapter done before the end of this week so here it is!

**Warning: Yaoi... anything else I should mention...?**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Kingdom Hearts, right?**

**A/N: Well, last chapter for now^^

* * *

**

Zexion was in a bad mood. He was angry, he was sad, he felt lonely… and it had only been a day without Demyx. He knew it was a bad idea to visit him during vacation. But that wasn't entirely the reason for his bad mood. Actually it wasn't even a part of the reason; he just had a little too much time to think about it right now. The actual reason was _this_: sitting alone two hours after his last lesson had ended because he _disturbed _the teacher. Oh, and he wasn't really alone but he would prefer to be. The male next to him was to blame for the whole situation anyway.

Xemnas… after a few hours of him just staring again Zexion had had enough of it and told him to stop. He hadn't intended to shout but… oh well... he also hadn't intended to end up getting extra lessons _with _Xemnas, alone and in the same room, but there was nothing he could do to change that now so he sat silently and hoped that the teacher would let him go before he went insane.

The silver haired man had stopped staring though; he looked down and was apparently lost in thought.

Two hours of silence… Not that Zexion wasn't used to spend his time in silence but Xemnas' presence alone was killing him. It wasn't necessary to say he didn't like him, was it? Alright, he didn't know anything about him but the fact that he would stare so openly showed that he didn't have any manners.

Zexion was startled when he heard the man next to him clear his throat. He wasn't going to talk to him, now was he?

"You had sex in the last days"

Zexion blushed. Now what the hell was that? It sounded like a statement so did he expect a response? But Xemnas didn't even need a response when he noticed the flush on his cheeks.

"So I was right…" He sighed. "And here I was hoping to have a chance with you"

What. the. hell? That was it? Then all this creepy staring had been... flirting? It had been freaking him out but definitely, totally wasn't seducing!

"Zexy!"

Zexion sighed relieved. Vexen's sudden appearance couldn't be better timed.

"What is it?" The slate haired male asked.

"What is it? I'm here to get you, obviously. You're allowed to go home"

"Oh, and our _great _teacher isn't able to come here himself to say that?"

"Well, he _will _come but he only wants to speak with Xemnas" Vexen replied.

"What? Why me?"

"I told you it would happen someday, Xemnas"

"But Vexen-"

"No, I'm _not _going to help you this time. Zexion, are you coming?"

X X X

"So you know him?" Zexion asked after he had left the room with Vexen.

"Huh?"

"Xemnas. I hadn't expected you to know him"

"But of course I know him. He's my room mate!" Vexen replied laughing.

"What?"

"We have a shared apartment with some other guys… only for the college time though" The long haired male explained.

"But then you knew-"

"That he's gay and has the hots for you? Of course, I mean you should know some basic facts about your roommate" Vexen said smirking. "But I also told him that he should leave it be and that he would end up getting trouble and that's exactly what happened"

"But why did you tell him in the first place" Zexion asked curiously.

"What?"

"That he should leave me alone"

"'Cause he obviously didn't have a chance. I mean, you either didn't even notice him or simply ignored him perfectly"

"Or not so perfectly" Zexion added.

Vexen laughed again.

"I explained the teacher that he was annoying you but I'm sure he had already noticed"

"Hm…" Was all the slate haired male replied.

Well, it didn't matter for him. At least he hadn't to listen to the teacher's lecture. It had his advantages to be Vexen's friend after all.

X X X

The lesson was boring.

Zexion had started to scribble incoherent words into his notebook. He knew he should keep listening but the truth was he knew everything they would talk about or work on for the rest of the last college year. The right books could tell more than a teacher could in his whole life after all. Unfortunately self-studies weren't worth much; they just helped you to get bored.

The slate haired male looked at the watch, that he had bought after Vexen had forced him to, (Zexion normally hated to depend on time) and noticed that he was almost too late. He waited until the teacher stopped in his speech and stood up.

"May I leave now?" He asked silently but loud enough so he would be heard.

The teacher looked up, glancing at his watch he nodded and Zexion left the room quickly. He was about to miss two hours of lecturing but as long as it was only once in these three years no one would have a problem with it. In fact, it only saved him from two hours of deadly boredom.

The slate haired male nearly lost his balance when he was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Zexy! So good to see you!" The all to familiar voice behind him said greeting.

"Let go of me, Demyx!"

When he was released he turned to face his lover who was smiling widely at him.

"You in a bad mood?" Demyx asked, pouting slightly.

"Of course not" Zexion replied, kissing him softly and Demyx was smiling widely again.

"I just didn't expect you to turn up so fast"

"But what did you expect, Zexy? It's like a miracle I'm allowed to perform in the city you just so happen to go to college. Besides, I always wanted to see the place you spend three years in instead of being at my side"

Zexion smiled weakly. "It's not great, really. But it's necessary"

"I still don't get you…" Demyx said. "But! That doesn't matter right now. I mean, you skip two lessons just to be with me? That's so cute!"

"That's not the only reason. I have an important matter to attend to" The slate haired male explained but was totally ignored by his lover.

"Oh Zexy, I love you!" The dark blond said almost singing.

"I just told you I-"

"So that's the lucky one"

Xemnas' sudden appearance startled Zexion. Demyx just looked at him curiously.

The silver haired male eyed the dark blond thoroughly. "And I thought you would prefer the… intelligent type" He stated after a while.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, you know?" Demyx protested.

"Are you sure you don't want a new boyfriend, Zexion?"

"Wait, my Zexy is really gay? I didn't know!"

Zexion sighed when Vexen suddenly joined the conversation. What was the long haired male doing here anyway? He graduated almost two years ago. Demyx didn't know who those guys were and stayed silent since he was ignored either way.

"Who is gay?" A brunette, that Zexion had never seen before, asked.

"None of your business, Lexaeus" Vexen replied.

"It's none of your business either"

"But it is! Zexy is a senior of my former college after all!"

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Zexion interrupted. "Shouldn't you be working or at least still be having lessons?" He asked, looking at Xemnas while he said the latter.

"Nope, we're actually just waiting for Xemnas to stop pestering you so we can finally go" Vexen explained.

When he said that, Zexion also noticed the blue haired male that seemed to be waiting at the end of the corridor.

"I'm not pestering! I'm just trying to convince Zexion that I'm a lot better than this sap!"

"Sap?" Demyx asked furiously.

"Who's that idiot, trying to steal my Zexion away? State your name!"

Xemnas chuckled and Zexion sighed, knowing all to well that he wouldn't be able to convince his lover to ignore the possible _rival_ he had just found.

"My name is Xemnas and you, sap? What's your name?"

"Demyx and I'm not a sap!" He replied pouting.

"Demyx? Have heard that name before" Vexen murmured but was, like predicted, totally ignored.

"Well, let's face the truth Demyx: I am better than you" The silver haired male stated smirking.

Demyx just grinned. "Well at least I was four years ahead of you"

"What? Four years?" Xemnas asked disbelieving.

"Yup, we're nearing our fourth anniversary" The dark blond replied proudly.

"Now I remember!" Vexen blurted. "The little one is giving a concert this weekend!"

"Where did you get _that_ information?" Lexaeus asked.

"Newspaper, duh" Vexen answered.

"What? It's written in the newspaper?" Demyx asked excited.

"Well, we rarely have any concerts here, so it's a little sensation"

"Could we _please_ just stop wasting time?" Zexion asked annoyed.

"I totally agree with him" The blue haired male said when he, tired of waiting, joined them.

Vexen got an idea. "I'm going to drag Xemnas out of here personally if you show me a kiss"

"What?" Zexion and Demyx asked in unison.

"Why should we do that?" The slate haired male questioned.

"Because Xemnas would rather want to go than to see this, am I right?"

Xemnas snorted.

"Why do you even have to discuss this?" Demyx asked and alarmed Zexion with that.

"Demyx w-" He wanted to protest but he it already too late. Demyx's lips were covering his own and his tongue invaded his mouth before Zexion could even try to stop him.

He sighed in thought. He had always been wondering if Demyx felt some kind of thrill in kissing in front of everyone like that. Vexen just grinned, Xemnas looked annoyed and the blue haired male blushed, glancing at the silver haired next to him.

_Poor fool_, Zexion thought while he tried to get Demyx to release him.

"I knew it would be worth waiting for Xemnas" Lexaeus said amused.

"Right. Xemnas you coming or do I have to drag you?"

"Fine! I'm coming…"

It didn't take a minute and all of their annoying audience disappeared. Making sure that they were really gone, Zexion kicked Demyx slightly but enough to remember the dark blond that he was angry with him.

"What was that for?" Demyx asked confused.

"You should know that! Why did you have to react to the nonsense he said?"

"Why did _you _never tell me that there's some guy after you?" Demyx countered.

"Why should I?"

"I would've wanted to know!"

"I didn't think it was important. He's just an idiot after all" Zexion said and sighed. "We really should get going. We already wasted too much time discussing…"

Demyx gladly dropped the subject. He didn't like to argue when they could be doing a lot of better things.

X X X

"How can you survive being among such guys anyway?" Demyx asked as he followed his lover through the corridors.

Zexion chuckled. "I honestly don't know. But my college time is almost over so it has to be possible"

Demyx was far away from getting some time alone with his lover when he saw the person, waiting for them at the entrance to the college.

"Oh, you're early Riku" Zexion said greeting.

"Not exactly. I'm waiting for almost half an hour already"

The slate haired male looked at his watch. "You're right. They really ruined my timetable…"

Demyx was just confused. What was Riku doing here?

"Oh, could you please wait a moment? I have to get some of my things"

Riku just nodded and Zexion disappeared quickly. The dark blond was even more confused. He looked at the shiny-silver-haired male questioningly.

"Are you two meeting often?" He asked.

"No… Just every few weeks, why?"

"Oh, just wondering that's all" Demyx lied.

He thought it was strange. Perhaps Zexion and his former classmate were closer than he expected...?

"Demyx!" Riku said suddenly, startling the dark blond.

"You honestly think Zexion would cheat on you? That's bad, really bad… He's spending so much time to make everything perfect for you"

"N-no, I didn't! I just-"

"Don't worry. The last thing we would want to do is to make the ones most important to us cry. I mean, Sora would most likely kill me" Riku said grinning.

Zexion came back before Demyx could reply anything.

"Did you talk about something important?" The slate haired male asked.

"Just small talk" Riku answered quickly.

Demyx was grateful for that and yet he wasn't really relieved. He trusted Zexion but why hadn't he told him that he was meeting Riku?

They walked through the city and Riku and Zexion excused themselves soon to go into a… building. Demyx couldn't tell what kind of building it was and neither Riku nor his lover answered him when he asked.

The both of them returned rather quickly and Riku said good bye, leaving the couple alone again.

"What was that about?" The dark blond wanted to know. "Not important" Was the only answer he got.

X X X

He still didn't know the reason for the strange acting of his lover and Zexion had already graduated college and was living in his hometown again, much to Demyx's joy. But still he couldn't stop thinking about the strange thing he had witnessed several months ago.

"Tell me, what are you brooding about?" Zexion asked after he had watched his lover quite a while.

"Huh? Oh… it's nothing"

"Is it your music?"

Demyx was confused. "What do you mean, Zexy?"

"Are you having problems with your job again?" The slate haired male asked.

"Um… no, right now everything's fine"

"But you also wouldn't mind getting help, would you?"

"Zexy… I don't know what-"

He stopped when Zexion gave him a piece of paper. Not just any paper he noticed, glancing over the contract in his hands. Demyx didn't exactly understand the content of it. Just something about commissions, concerts, management…

"What?" Demyx asked disbelieving.

"Yup, I'm officially your manager now"

"What? But that's… that's… how?"

"I had a lot of time in the past months. And I got Riku to help me with everything" Zexion replied smiling.

That was it? _He's spending so much time to make everything perfect for you… _That was what Riku had been talking about?

"But that's not what you went to the college for... is it?"

"No, I told you I went to the college to get some time to think about what I would like to do in my future"

But Zexion had always valued his studies and his possible future so much and now he was giving it to him?

"But your future was so important for you. Why would you choose this?" Demyx simply put his thoughts into words.

"You still have so much to learn…" Zexion said amused. "That _is _important! I want to be with you. I was separated from you for nearly three years and it made me realize that even more. Now I found something that allows me to help you and be with you _all_ the time"

Demyx was speechless. Zexion just smiled and kissed his lover passionately.

"Zexy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

The slate haired male chuckled.

"I love you too, Demy"

- Extra -

Axel sighed relieved.

"I still can't believe that the days of Demyx suffering from loneliness are finally over"

"You mean the days of him annoying you" Roxas corrected.

"You're right. He can be freaking annoying if he wants to"

"But now the both of them are together again and I can finally stop avoiding going home when a certain troublesome couple is around…"

"Wait! You did that on purpose? You left me alone with them?" Axel asked disbelieving.

"I wasn't _always_ on purpose. But I surely gave you some time alone to calm our little Demy" The blonde explained grinning.

"Roxy-y! That's so mean! I could have needed your help, you know?"

"Sorry, but only annoying people can help annoying people to get over their problems"

"Hey, I'm not annoying!" The redhead complained.

Roxas just chuckled and turned to disappear in their bed room.

He knew his lover would follow him and soon forget that he was angry with him.

* * *

Yay, I actually can't believe I got this story done. And I guessed the number of chapters quite good after all^^

So... the story ends here, I'm going to mark it as "complete" :D**  
**

** I'm going to write the sequel about Xemnas and Saix soon ;)  
**

**Please review! ^_^**


End file.
